cwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Penguin Charliey
Penguin Charliey is a penguin who helped Comic Master Joshua revive the ComicVerse and recreate Comic World. He was born in The Gray sometime after the Colossal Comic Collapse. Even though he did have a mother and father, he ended up in an orphanage because his parents hated him and didn't want him. There wasn't any sort of foster care services developed in The Gray, so he just stayed in the orphanage his whole life until meeting Joshua. Appearance Charliey is mostly white with black around the back of his head, body, and wings. He has a yellow beak and yellow feet. Personality Charliey constantly worries about everything. It is very likely due to having some sort of anxiety disorder which stems from his parents' abuse and from living in an orphanage all his life. He pees himself occasionally if he gets too stressed out, and then he pees himself again from the stress of peeing himself. Rarely he will attempt to say something clever or funny but usually flusters and becomes embarrassed. Though he may be considered a coward because of his anxiety, he does do brave things like helping Joshua revive the ComicVerse. Relationships Roma and Ethyl Sparcer Roma and Ethyl are Charliey's parents. Initially they were excited to have a baby but when they found his coat was black and white they absolutely hated him (both of their coats were red and silver). In retaliation, his parents gave him the dumbest name they could think of. They made is first name Penguin because a penguin named Penguin is silly. Then they thought of the worst way they could spell Charlie, which ended up being Charliey, for his last name. To top it off, they disowned him and sent him away as a baby to an orphanage to ensure he would have the worst life he could ever live. Charliey didn't see his parents much while growing up. He was always hopeful that his parents would eventually accept him as their son, but they never did. When they did visit it would be to berate him and make him feel worthless. As cruel as they were, Charliey still let them visit because he still held hope they would change. Comic Master Joshua It's unknown exactly what type of relationship Charliey had with Comic Master Joshua, but it seems to be generally positive. Charliey helps Joshua in some way with reviving the ComicVerse. History The Era of Gray Charliey was born and sent to an orphanage by his parents. He lived there all of his life being treated like a stuffed animal and having to watch soap operas because that's all that played on TV. Even though he eventually became an adult, he was still considered a child because of how adorable he looked, so he had to continue to live there. His parents visited him occasionally to make him feel bad. Later he met with Comic Master Joshua and helped him revive the ComicVerse with the Boot Ship. The Era of New Beginnings It is unknown what happened to Charliey after the ComicVerse was revived and The Era of New Beginnings started or how long he lived into it. Category:The Gray Category:Penguins Category:Everything